


Dance of the Morrow

by anagum



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anagum/pseuds/anagum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Feliciana’s forehead against his chest, her breath warm against his skin were comforting enough to forget, for an instant, everything that could have mattered before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of the Morrow

Ludwig had become accustomed to her voice faster than he would have liked. It had almost become a daily occurrence to him, a background noise that seemed as natural as birdsong outside of his windowpane. And when he thought about it, he couldn’t expect anything less, really. Feliciana certainly had a way to make her presence known around the house, her little mannerisms almost impossible to avoid. From her unexpected, much too affectionate greetings to the way she seemed to come up with tune after tune, all as frivolous and foreign as her native tongue, she carried a personality louder than his nerves could stand for.

Still, Ludwig sat down and attempted to drink a cup of coffee by the kitchen window, letting his mind run free of endless battle tactics and worries if only for a moment. It wasn’t every day that nations had the luxury of breaks, especially at times like these. It was still early morning, and as long as he could have at least some peace of mind for a few hours before she woke, he figured he’d savor as much as he could.

And he did for a few minutes, that is, until a familiar face appeared from down the stairs, her tired expression slowly shaping into sheer radiance as she turned to look at him.

“Germany!” she somehow seemed to say through a yawn, “I heard you get up so I figured it’d be a good time to do things around the house!”

Well, that was certainly strange. Almost some sort of cruel irony. Since when did Feliciana have enough willpower to wake up early in the morning? To be a little productive? His short-lived rested eyebrows quickly turned into a furrow, a silent sigh escaping from the corner of his mouth.

Although Feliciana wasn’t particularly rigorous about keeping her things clean, she had always managed to bring out the brightness in the house, the slightly spicy aroma of her cooking; a pretty flower in a vase. And as she ran about and hung up the curtains, and allowed the sunlight into the farthest of corners, something about the way she tilted her head gingerly made her seem awfully suspicious of her plans. Just exactly what she could have had in mind made Ludwig slowly regret he had ever decided to stay home.

“I-Italy?”

“Yes, Germany?” Feliciana turned around, quickly putting her hands behind her back. And if that wasn’t adorable enough, her auburn hair had slipped out of her loose bun, trickling down by her equally reddish cheeks.

She’s a girl of simple needs, quick with laughter and a radiating smile in the most inappropriate hours. Her dress curls tightly around her waist, flowering into her modest breasts, and although Ludwig pretends he doesn’t see them, Feliciana’s hips are womanly and exuberant, a long line of fertility in her history, a sign of a happy resilient race.

He fixated himself on the steaming cup, hesitating to say anything back. He had lost his train of thought ages ago, and anything that would have come out of his mouth would have been nothing but babble. It frustrated him. He had been counting the days since he had disbelievingly accepted her as an ally, and none had been easy to get by. Running around fixing her endless disastrous antics, protecting her from her own conflicts, or enduring bowl after bowl of pasta were just some of the things he had to put up with in a daily basis. It made Ludwig wonder just how much patience he was possibly capable of holding.

But there were times, late at night, when Ludwig would find himself watching her sleep. He supposed it was all abiding the mutual protection they served each other as partners in war, but even Ludwig himself couldn’t help but to wonder if there was more to it than just protocol. In the dark, sitting by her side, Ludwig felt time stop. Stand absolutely still. It was, to put it in terms he would never admit to himself, comforting. And unlike Feliciana, knowing that nothing else could possibly matter; having a true moment of serenity was a rare occurrence to him.

But even more absurd to him, however, was that while she slept he could have sworn she was the living image of a little girl he wasn’t sure he’d ever known.

The same bone-chilling thought that seemed to cross his head more than often than not lately.

“Germany?” A worried Feliciana asked again, squatting down to look at his hidden face. A gentle hand seemed to reach his burning cheek as her eyes trailed to meet his.

“It’s nothing,” he muttered, quickly pulling back his face from her touch before more involuntary bodily functions began to take over.

Just then, a gentle tune seemed to come from outside. A series of slow beats, one after the other, just loud enough to make Italy notice.

“Ve! I know! Let’s dance!”

“D-dance? Italy, I don’t think that…never mind.”

Just exactly how music had randomly seemed to come at a time like this, he didn’t feel the need to question. Things like these just seemed to occur to her whenever the two of them were together. His attention, however, was more preoccupied in the touch of her hands enclosed in his, attempting to tug him away from the table and into the living room.

Lifting his gaze to look at her again, he felt a blush rise to his own cheeks and quickly flinched. He could have sworn that Feliciana was smiling this time though.

It was a little awkward at first, both of them standing there staring at nothing but the floor. After a giggle, Feliciana pulled his hands over her waist, gently, being careful not to seem too forward. Ludwig let out something like a grunt and followed, swaying his feet from side to side.

He was almost certain that they both looked ridiculous, two nations dancing in their pajamas in the middle of the living room to a song they didn’t know. He could have figured out a million other things that he could have been doing, that he should have been doing, instead of this. And more than likely, whatever would come afterwards would be messy and chaotic in some way or another and he would find himself fixing it again.

But Feliciana’s forehead against his chest, her breath warm against his skin were comforting enough to forget, for an instant, everything that could have mattered before. And maybe, just maybe, Feliciana had more to teach him than he imagined.

He smiled, his hand tangled in hers.


End file.
